


Right in front of his Salad

by blublublah



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Choking, Established Relationship, Jealous Junhoe, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, annoying Jinhwan, more like Jinhwan does what he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blublublah/pseuds/blublublah
Summary: Junhoe is still upset with Jinhwan but that has never really stopped the older before, has it?*A little follow up on what may have happened after that concert on Saturday.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Right in front of his Salad

**Author's Note:**

> We all saw that clip of Junhoe watching Jinhwan flirt with Donghyuk.  
> We all thought the same thing. 
> 
> This is was actually supposed to be a lot longer but oh well maybe i'll write a second actually pwp part later.  
> I rewrote this like 3 times and now it's 2am I have work in 4 hours so take it or leave it idk
> 
> As always unbetaed but I still hope you enjoy it :)

Junhoe knew that Jinhwan knew that he was pissed at him. 

He knew that Jinhwan could read him better than anyone else; knew that his hyung was probably also aware of why Junhoe hadn’t said as much as a few sentences to him since their performance had ended; he also knew he probably was overreacting a tiny bit and yet, he couldn’t bring himself to be rational and just talk to Jinhwan about it.

Instead he immediately went up to the dorm, not waiting for the older, even shoving Donkhyuk out of the way – he didn’t feel bad for that, the other had only encouraged Jinhwan in his little stunt today - and went straight to bathroom. 

Jiwon luckily seemed to have decided to let the others shower first and was probably in his room already, if the closed door was any sign to go by. Junhoe thanked his hyung silently as he closed the door behind him, ready to just wash up, go to bed and forget about today. 

Sadly, he wouldn’t get his wish granted tonight – at least not yet. Having already expected that Jinhwan would want to clear the air tonight, the soft knocks on the door didn’t come as a surprise. Junhoe moved to lock the door and really shut the other out for good but he wasn’t quick enough; 

“Did you just plan to lock yourself in here for the whole night?” Jinhwan slipped into the room, standing much to Junhoe’s dismay. “You know that would have been very rude, considering that we all haven’t really gotten a chance to clean up!” 

Jinhwan didn’t seem upset – no, he still seemed to be in a rather playful mood, the scolding came without much heat behind it. The younger man just continued to ignore the nuisance in form of his hyung and went to undress. He really wasn’t in the mood for whatever was going on with the other tonight. 

Jinhwan huffed, stepping towards the taller man, before speaking again, “Juneya”. The playfulness still detectable but the voice a tiny bit whinier; Junhoe just shrugged of his shorts, not paying any attention to Jinhwan.

“Juneya, don’t ignore me!” Dragging out his words Jinhwan stepped closer to the other, almost reaching out, almost touching Junhoe’s now bare back. He didn’t though.

“Why are you so stingy tonight? Can’t I have a little fun from time to time?”

At that Junhoe spun around, closing the remaining distance between them, backing Jinhwan up to the door. He wanted his peace, wanted to forget about tonight, wanted for Jinhwan not to be this irritating and annoying right now; Junhoe had enough.

But as he stared down into the dark almost twinkling eyes, the fluffed hair framing Jinhwan’s pretty face so perfectly, Junhoe suspected he had just played perfectly into the older’s hand. The mischievous little smirk spreading on Jinhwan’s face confirmed his suspicion and the soft giggling sealed any doubts away.

Junhoe didn’t want to give Jinhwan the satisfaction of having him wrapped around his little fingers but right now he was still very pissed and upset with the older and couldn’t just let Jinhwan off the hook.

Almost towering over the smaller man Junhoe fixed Jinhwan with a glare, hoping to get his irritation across. “What’s with you today?”

Jinhwan just blinked up at him, eyes shining as his lips twitched, curls bouncing as another giggle escaped him. “Just think it’s funny how agitated you get, all over a little flirt.”

This time Junhoe really reeled back, closing his eyes, frowning. He had been annoyed at Jinhwan for flirting with Donghyuk;

Yes, he admits it, it was nothing and he really shouldn’t get that pressed about it but he was more annoyed that Jinhwan knew of this and still continued his little jokes about Junhoe feelings. But in the end, he was mostly annoyed at himself for not being better at controlling his emotions or rather his facial expression. 

Why did Jinhwan have to play so much. Especially in front of a camera, in front of thousand of fans. Flirting with Donghyuk right in front of him. Looking like that and acting like this with all of them watching. Junhoe really couldn’t deal with Jinhwan’s shit right now. 

Ignore Jinhwan, get into the shower, go to your room and just sleep. Whatever his boyfriend was playing, he would not get dragged into it tonight.

“Fuck you, Jinhwan-hyung.”

At that the older sputtered, laughing silently. “Oh so formal now-“

Okay scratch that, Junhoe turned back to face Jinhwan. If this really was a game then Junhoe was going to make sure he’d win.

Bucking his hips forward against Jinhwan’s crotch earned him a surprised yelp. Junhoe smirked as he felt just how hard the older already was. So that’s what the other had been planning on.

Well two can play that game.

Moving a bit, he brought his left tight between Jinhwan’s legs, easily moving against the firmness, the smaller man whining at the harsh movement, head falling forward against Junhoe’s chest. 

“Fuck- ah, Juneya, wait-“ And Junhoe did because even if he was pissed and annoyed and Jinhwan really had been getting on his nerves, he wouldn’t ever force himself onto his partner. Before he could ask if anything was wrong, a soft click was heard and a moment later hot lips latched onto his throat.

The realization that Jinhwan had just wanted to make sure they wouldn’t get interrupted came somewhere between Junhoe lifting boyfriend up, pressing him against the door and Jinhwan’s fingers moving into his Junhoe’s to pull him closer so their lips could finally meet.

The kiss was hot and desperate and full of anger. Junhoe moved with the fire burning underneath his skin while Jinhwan seemed to swallow everything thrown at him.

His little moans effectively got lost between them, swallowed by their mouths and maybe Junhoe really should stop being so childish but he didn’t like how quiet Jinhwan was. Drawing his head back until Jinhwan’s hand moved to his shoulders, his own hands gripping the other tightly, grinding their hips together, Junhoe almost smiled at the broken whimpers spilling from the abused lips of his boyfriend.

Nails digging into his back, the hot breath tickling his skin, and Jinhwan’s pants scratching his hips, Junhoe stilled. He looked down, eyes trained on the flushed face of his boyfriend, who stared back at him, confused.

And this was how he would win this game. 

Removing his hands from Jinhwan’s tighs, he let the smaller man slide down, turning his back towards him and stepping out of the last piece of clothing. Throwing his boxers somewhere on the ground he stepped into the shower, looking back to a flabbergasted Jinhwan. 

“You coming?” 

At that Jinhwan started, not needing to be asked twice. Shirt, pants and underwear quickly discarded; he followed the younger man. Almost tripping and stumbling against Junhoe who easily caught him, pulling him closer, taking a moment to look over his lover.

Before he could get lost in his own stupid thoughts again, Jinhwan kissed him. Standing on his tiptoes, he brought his hands around Junhoe’s neck, pulling him down, lips wandering to his jaw. Teeth scraping his skin, biting teasingly, both of them knowing they couldn’t leave any marks on such visible spots. 

Junhoe groaned at the hot feeling, one hand gripping Jinhwan’s hair to keep him in place, tugging on the soft curls. The raspy moan that followed managed to make his own knees a tiny bit weak. God, he loved Jinhwan’s longer hair. It was perfect for holding the older in place. 

His other hand laid on Jinhwan’s back, moving downwards until he was able to cup the perfect little soft butt and pull the smaller body against his own. A low moan leaving his throat as his already half hard dick got sandwiched between them. 

Biting his lips, Junhoe forced himself to think clearly for a moment. Returning to ignoring the hot body pressing against him, the soft lips caressing his skin, the quick fingers wedging their way between their stomachs; Junhoe reached out and turned on the water, both men flinching as the coldness hit them.

Jinhwan cursed at him, more surprised than really upset. Not wasting any time though, he grabbed his body wash and started cleaning himself. Junhoe didn’t feel as rushed, just watching his boyfriend until he got a scoop of lather thrown at his face.

“No need to undress me with your eyes, I’m already naked idiot.” 

Junhoe just scoffed before shaking his head, smiling as Jinhwan stepped back into his space, to help him wash up. Quick hands moving over the slick body, scratching over Junhoe’s abs, almost accidently brushing over his nipples. Jinhwan never looked at him, only paying attention to the task itself until-

Junhoe cursed out, as the little fingers wrapped themselves around his dick, giving it a few teasing pumps. Junhoe clumsily reached out to turn of the shower, they were clean enough anyways;

Jinhwan looked up at that, hair wet and matted to frame his face even more than before, his eyes innocent, lips still slightly swollen in a slight frown as water droplets fell from his strands onto his flushed cheeks; one hand massaging Junhoe’s crotch as the other was still working on getting him fully hard. Junhoe shuddered at the sensation;

Jinhwan was trying to win and Junhoe would not lose tonight.

With rough hands Junhoe swiftly manhandled Jinhwan, getting the smaller man to turn around. He really couldn’t deal with Jinhwan’s pretty face right now. Feeling the other man up, he let his hands roam over Jinhwan’s chest and stomach, one hand latching onto his nipple as the other returned the favor and easily cupped Jinhwan’s cock, stroking it. 

Jinhwan bucked forward into Junhoe’s hand, moaning loudly, surprising both of them. Junhoe laughed as the older quickly slapped a hand over his own mouth.

As if on cue a loud bang on the door reminded them that they weren’t alone in the dorm and that they were in fact blocking the only bathroom. 

“You guys better not be fucking in there. Hurry the fuck up, would you?”

And again, Junhoe would feel sorry for his friend but Donghyuk had acted as an enabler tonight and Junhoe was not ready to forgive him just yet.

Ignoring the request, Junhoe switched his focus back to Jinhwan, who still seemed to be shocked or maybe he was just embarrassed. Junhoe didn’t really care, instead he got back to work, stroking the other as his other hand let go of the abused nipple to move upwards.

Jinhwan was already standing on his tiptoes as Junhoe wrapped a hand around his throat, the smaller body completely at the mercy of his boyfriend. Junhoe smiled, that seemed more like it.

He felt his own neglected dick twitch at the literally holding Jinhwan in his hands right now. That just left him with getting Jinhwan to realize this too.

Junhoe rubbed his own erection against Jinhwan’s butt, just sliding up between the soft cheeks, only teasing the older.

“You know who you belong to, right?” Junhoe kept his voice low, barely above a whisper.

He pressed a wet kiss to Jinhwan’s neck, fingers gripping a bit more tightly around his boyfriend’s neck when Jinhwan failed to answer right away. A choked moan followed by a quick nod wasn’t enough and Junhoe gave Jinhwan’s dick a harsh squeeze which had the older man twitching in his hands. 

“Nuh ah. I wanna hear you say it.”

Jinhwan’s body shuddered underneath him, hips twitching. Again, he tightened his grip, fingers digging into the delicate skin and now Junhoe was almost sure there would be bruises tomorrow.

Jinhwan pressed up against him more, his toes almost stepping onto Junhoe’s feet as he tried to get some more air, choking out a mixture between a sob and moan.

Somehow Junhoe didn’t find it in him to care about any potential bruises. 

He started again, “Who do you belong to?”

This time letting the older have a bit more air to breath, Junhoe eased his grip on Jinhwan’s throat. 

“Fuck, ah- shit. You-“ Jinhwan almost sounded pained as he gulped more air into his lungs. “You. Belong to you.” His voice was rough and raspy and Junhoe loved every little bit of it, a familiar heat pooling in his stomach as continued to rub against Jinhwan’s butt. 

Deciding to be satisfied with the answer for now, Junhoe pressed a kiss behind Jinhwan’s ear, whispering his thanks to his boyfriend before giving his dick a few more strokes as treat. 

Jinhwan groaned at that. His hips bucking forward into Junhoe’s hand, his own hands gripping Junhoe’s arm hard, nails digging into his skin as he let his head fall forward, still fucking into the others hand.

“Fuck, Junhoe”

Then suddenly it was quiet, only their own harsh breathing could be heard. 

Junhoe felt dumbstruck, Jinhwan limp in his arms, his own hand sticky, what the fuck had just happened?

He blinked, opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Clearing his throat, he tried again, “Did- did you just cum?”

Jinhwan remained motionless, still breathing hard – almost worrying Junhoe - until a quiet laugh escaped him.

Junhoe couldn’t believe this, he let go of Jinhwan’s throat, almost letting go completely of the other before some part of his brain remembered that Jinhwan was still on his tiptoes and would probably crash face first into the wall. Keeping an arm around Jinhwan’s waist Junhoe made sure the other stood safely on the ground before drawing back, his own release forgotten for the moment.

“I can’t believe this. How did you? When did you even-“ Junhoe pushed his own wet hair out of his face, as he wiped his dirty hand on the wall staring at Jinhwan who had turned back to face his boyfriend. The same mischievous glint sparkling in his eyes he winked at Junhoe. 

The younger man was still shocked, “How the hell were you this horny?” 

Jinhwan slapped him at that, giggling again before leaning up and pressing a kiss to Junhoe’s open mouth. Junhoe forget about his bewilderment for a second, returning the kiss that seemed more like an apology than a real kiss. At that Junhoe groaned again as another realization hit him.

Whatever the game was that they had been playing, Junhoe had lost this round.

**Author's Note:**

> ayy thank you for reading, lmk if you liked it!  
> Kudos/Comments are as always appreciated :)
> 
> Until next time  
> xx


End file.
